nakaimofandomcom-20200215-history
Konoe Tsuruma
Konoe Tsuruma (鶴眞 心乃枝 Tsuruma Konoe) is one of the heroines of Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru!. Appearance Konoe is a very soft-looking girl with butt-length black hair that has slight drills at the end and olive eyes. She usually wears two small pink hair clips on the sides of her fringes, as well as a big bow around her hair. Konoe is commonly seen in the Miryuin Academy uniform with some alterations: a shirt with a high thrill collar, and pink tassels tied on the top of the high knee sock. Out of all the heroines, Konoe is probably the most endowed girl, which only served to make Miyabi Kannagi to become further jealous of her. Personality Konoe is an extremely kind, sweet and gentle girl who is shown to care about the welfare of people around her. However, as seen many times, Konoe can also become fiercely possessive when it comes to Shougo Mikadono. She and Miyabi developed a rivalry between themselves on whether who could claim Shougo's love for herself. Though she normally acts like an over-caring sister (or wife) to Shougo, Konoe can not confess her love directly to him because of her shyness. Instead, she resorts to using the phone to fake her own voice. Konoe's feeling is best described when she says: "When we were kids, I wanted to be your sister. I figured we could be together forever that way." History In his first day at Miryuin Academy, Konoe was the first classmate whom Shougo Mikadono encountered and made friend with. As the class representative, Konoe took it to herself to introduce Shougo to his new school. It did not take long afterward for Konoe to show signs of having a crush on Shougo, which led her to enter a rivalry with Miyabi Kannagi for his affection. Konoe later revealed that she was Shougo's childhood friend and was related to the accident which hospitalized him, something that Konoe felt guilty of until today. Her father had developed a prototype mobile phone with voice-changer feature, which Konoe used to call Shougo using the voice of Perin, a character from his childhood's favorite TV show "Transforming Warrior Granberion". Konoe continuously called Shougo with the phone, as well as sending him the cake, photo, and action figure on his birthday. Under construction Shougo found out that Konoe was actually the illegitimate daughter of Kumagorou Mikadono (Shougo's father). However, at the same time, it was revealed that Shougo was not Kumagorou's biological son because Kanoko Mikadono (Shougo's mother) was unable to get pregnant with her husband and she conceived Shougo through artificial insemination with another man, which allowed Shougo to be able to marry Konoe (which would make her Konoe Mikadono). Trivia *The name Konoe 'means "small" (小) or "heart, mind, soul" (心) ('ko), "from" (乃) (no) and "branch" (枝) (e'). *Konoe's surname '''Tsuruma '''means "crane, stork" (鶴) ('tsuru) and "real, genuine" (眞) (ma). *Konoe has a sweet tooth (a person who has a great liking for sweet-tasting foods) and her favorite treat is creme puffs. Gallery Tsuruma_Konoe_full_1132388.jpg|Konoe's full body an facial expression Tsuruma_Konoe_600_1213633.jpg 161905.jpg Konoe 1.jpg Konoe 2.jpg Konoe 3.jpg Kono_Naka_ni_Hitori_Imouto_ga_Iru!_600_513891.jpg All_Girls_1.jpg Konoe_Tsuruma_figurine.jpg|Konoe figurine by Good Smile Company External link Good Smile's Konoe Tsuruma figurine product page Category:Characters